


Однострочники 17.30 Сэм после клетки не чувствует боль

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:После клетки Сэм не чувствует боль/у него слишком высокий болевой порог.





	Однострочники 17.30 Сэм после клетки не чувствует боль

Сэм дерётся отчаянно, кровь брызжет от множества ран. Дин может поклясться, что пальцев на руках не хватает. А когда Сэму на спину падает чёрная тень, вцепляясь когтями и выцеливая массивными челюстями горло, и он не думает её скинуть, не чувствует и не видит... Дин с криком вырывается из сна. Сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Нащупывает рядом Сэма, включает ночник, чтобы проверить.

Фух... Спит как младенец. Носом уткнулся в сгиб локтя, левую кисть завернул в подмышку. Надо поправить, не почувствует как отлежит.

Погасив светильник, Дин прижимается сзади, подтягивает Сэма к себе. Уже приспособился, может ворочать своего немелкого Сэмми одной левой, натягивает на прохладное плечо одеяло.

\- Я замёрз? - пробурчало из-под подушки.

\- Неудобно лёг. Спи.

\- Что сегодня показывают? Не первый номер?

\- Четвёртый.

Дин обнял его. Телячьи моменты, сопливые обнимашки... Что-то свихнулось в сэмовой голове. Глюки, как сказал доктор, зашивая порванный бок без наркоза. Глюки шли от тактильного голодания, от того, что Сэм боли не чувствовал. Да ничего жёстче щелчка не ощущал. Только мягкую ласку. И причинять её надо медленно и размеренно, иначе... Да, вся польза пройдёт мимо.

Видит Бог, он пытался. Пробовал отказаться от Сэма, в Пало-Альто спровадил. Два года в душе устраивал заседания анонимного сэмоголика: "Я Дин, и я жить не могу без..." Необходимость тискать Сэма в объятьях, долго и вдумчиво целовать, сломала последние тормоза. Он научился с этим жить. И с Сэмом. И с сэмовым занудством вкупе. Даже кошмары пришлось рассортировать и пронумеровать, честное слово, под пытками.

После событий номера первого, долго приходящего в плохие ночи, Дин перестал мелкого от себя отпускать. Другие люди - это не для них. Бары - лишнее, девчонки - только в мечтах. И самый страшный кошмар - бледный Сэм в руках убивающих его ЛЮДЕЙ - стал затираться, уступая место другим. Наверное, потому, что от душегубов Дин всё же Сэма вытащил, а из Ада - нет.


End file.
